Meet the Brothers
by xRinrinx3
Summary: Kukai bumps into Utau, his girlfriend, on a rainy night. He invites her over to his house. How will his brothers react now that he, for the first time, brought a girl to their home? "Ne ne Utau-chan, can I pet you?" Rento asked. "No" she bluntly replied.
1. Chapter 1

8:00 P.M.

"Damn, I always lose at rock paper scissors!" Kukai panted as he ran back from the grocery store. Drops of water hit his face. "Rain? Aww man! I don't even have an umbrella!" Kukai decided to race home. He ran a bit too fast.

CRASH! OUCH!

A young woman's voice scolded him. "Hey watch where you're going! You little-"

"Gomen miss!" Kukai looked up. "Utau?" It was his girlfriend. She was wearing a thick beige coat, black gloves, and leather boots. Also, she was holding an umbrella.

"Kukai?"

"What are you doing out alone so late?" he asked.

"My manager was about to pick me up but suddenly had a change of plans. So I'm stuck here trying to find a way home. What about you?"

"I was picking up stuff for my ungrateful brothers. Hey, how about you come over to my house for a bit and I'll drive you home later?" Kukai offered. Utau hesitated for a moment. Then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go. Here, I'll hold the groceries, You hold my umbrella," Before Kukai could say anything she snatched the grocery bag from him and replaced it with her umbrella.

"What? Aww... I was hoping for a friendly race home." Kukai grinned.

"Don't be stupid. It's dark,wet, I'm wearing boots, and I don't know which way your house is!" His girlfriend bitterly spat.

"Goodness, so cranky,"

"I get grumpy when it rains."

"Like Ikuto right? Must be a cat thing,"

"No! It's just me. Ikuto's the only cat in the family."

"Sure sure." Kukai rolled his eyes. "Let's go now!"

--------Souma Residence--------  
"Tadima!" Kukai called.

"What took you so long! We've been waiting forever! Does it really take 20 minutes to fetch a few items?"

The brothers all rushed down. The fourth brother, Rento, got wide eyed. "Ne ne! Look guys! Kukai brought a girl home!"

"Where where!?"

Kukai felt a blush come across his face. he turned to Utau. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you my brothers are a bit-"

"It's okay," she smiled. "I can handle it."

The Souma brothers all lined up to see the new arrival. "Hey isn't she Hoshina Utau? The singer? Who? Who knew Kukai was into older women? Good choice buddy!" and other comments were thrown at them. Utau remained motionless. She was somewhat used to this treatment now.

"Um.. Utau, these are my brothers. the oldest one is Kaidou, then Shuusuo, Unkai, and Rento. Guys, this my girlfriend Utau," Kukai nervously chuckled.

"Hey runt, let's se the groceries. Kaidou gruffed. _Rude. _Utau thought. Kukai tossed them the bag. "Hmm.. meat pastry. Good. Consomme chips, Science and Politics Weekly, and my magazine. You got them all right! Keep this up."

"Yes! My meat pastry!" Unkai cried happliy. "Now go upstairs and do the laundry. Mom and dad's out tonight! Don't forget to wash you dirty socks!"

"What!? What about you guys!"

"We've already done our share," Shuusuo answered. "Utau, would you like to join us dinner? We're having ramen tonight. It's Kukai's favorite,"

"I know," Utau replied. "I happen to love ramen too. I'd love to have dinner with your family,"

"What a perfect couple!" Rento shouted. "They both love the same food! Ne ne, Utau-chan, can I pet you?"

"No," Utau bluntly replied.

"I'm going upstairs to do laundry now," Kukai announced. He added in a low whisper "please don't embarrass me while I'm gone,"

"No promises lil' bro!" Shuusuo hollered.

When Kukai left, the brothers all turned to Utau. "Make yourself at home," Rento smiled. "Kukai's girlfriend should feel like a family member here. Consomme chips?" he offered.

"No thank you,"

"Do you have an older sister?" another brother asked.

"No,"

"Isn't there any other answer you could give besides no?"

"Yes,"

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Unkai said. He opened the door. "Oi! It's the girly boy!"

"Girly boy?"Utau questioned. **(A/N yep, you guessed it readers!)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**haha! Yes! Another story! . lm/**

**sorry tadase haters! Couldn't think of a way to really put Ikuto in the story. Besides, Ikuto always gets too much attention. (Now don't get me wrong, I'm an Amuto fan, but I respect those who prefer Tadamu.) This Ikuto and Tadase fight is no better than Edward or Jacob fights for Twilight. (Frankly, who care whichever one ends up with her? As long as they both make her happy right? :) I forgot to mention that this story is put a few years in the future., and that this story will only be like 3 chapters long. Oh! and sorry, once again, no charas. :[ xD onto the next chapter! I might edit this one later. This is very rough draft material. -.-"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Girly boy! can I pet you?" Rento smiled.

"Ano- I found Kukai's homework folder on the ground today and I was going to give it to him sooner, but I had a few chores to do and-" Tadase sweatdropped and only smiled as the Soumas kept teasing him.

Utau stiffened. "TADASE!"

"Eh Utau? What are you doing here?"

Utau walked over and stood behind him. She put a firm hand on his head. Facing the brothers, she questioned Tadase. "Tell me Tadase, do any of them ever pick on you or hurt you?"

"Well..."

"Because if they ever do," She continued. A fiery aura started surrounding her. "I'll give them a piece of my mind!!!"

"WAHH!!" everyone screamed.

"No, no! It's okay Utau nee-sama. It's just something we do. I've known them for a few years now. It's just like a formal greeting," Tadase insisted. Utau settled back down.

"Alright, but if anything ever happens like that you just holler. Got it? Hmm... I guess this isn't such a bad thing. You need to toughen up a bit after all,"

"Tadase! You're related to her?"

"Not exactly. Our parents were close friends."

"I like that Utau! Sticking up for your loved ones is definitely cool!"

Kaidou, who has been quiet for most of the time, finally spoke. "We have a very feisty little girl here,"

"What was that?" Utau asked. The room was silent.

"I said we have a very feisty little girl here,"

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!" Utau raged. "How about we have a little challenge then?"

"Are you picking a fight with me Ms. Hoshina?"

Tadase giggled. "What's so funny?" Utau asked.

"Oh nothing. I just remembered one of the first times you met Kukai you were the one asking him if he was picking a fight with you-"

"Wait a minute, why are you still even here?" Utau snatched Kukai's folder from Tadase's hands. "Thanks, I'll be sure to give this to Kukai." She escorted/forced him out to the door. *Sigh* Everyone's so mean to Tadase. ^.^"

"Now," Utau said. "about our challenge,"

"How about soccer?" Kaidou suggested.

Utau raised a brow. "I don't play soccer,"

"I think you two should play something else like video games or DDR!" Shuusuo said.

"Video games! That's it!" Kaidou exclaimed. "We'll play MarioKart."

"NO!!" Rento and Unkai screamed. "You'll both break the controllers or something! Just play DDR. We have more than one dance mat after all."

"Good point," everyone said.

"LET'S START!"

"You can pick the song," Utau offered.

"Ladies first," Kaidou said. Utau picked a song. Kaidou chuckled. "That one's really hard. You think you can handle it on EXPERT LEVEL!?"

"This is a challenge. It's not supposed to be easy," Utau smirked. "I can choose another one if you're scared."

"I ain't scared of nothin,'" Kaidou growled.

Shuusuo spoke "I believe the grammatically correct way of saying that is 'I'm not scared of anything', "

"SHUTUP!"

"So mean," the rest of the brothers chimed. "Kick his butt Utau! 3 "

Meanwhile.........

"There! That has to be the last of it!" Kukai exclaimed. He sighed. Too many siblings equals a ton of laundry. "Now I'll just get my keys and-"

"Kick his butt Utau!"

"What was that?!" Kukai rushed downstairs. "Hey what's going on?"

"One moment hon, I'm just about to kick your brother's ass at DDR!"

"Awww...did you hear that Kukai?" Unkai said. "she just called you honey! Wait till mom hears about this!" Kukai felt another blush coming on. Mom was a bit sappy when it came to those kinds of stories.

"I'm not that far behind, Idol. I'm gonna catch up soon." Kaidou said in a confident voice.  
"Let's see you try,"

"Whoo! Go go! Hey Kukai, cheer on for Utau-chan!" Renko shouted.

"Now if only you were that good when it comes to soccer Kukai. You might actually win against Kaidou someday!"

"CLEARED! Player 1: A Player 2: AA" (**a/n hard to believe but I've never played DDR ever so sorry if that's not how DDR actually sounds)******

"Yes! I won!" a victorious Utau grinned.

"That's my amazing Utau!" Kukai cheered. He came over to hug her.

"Utau-chan is so amazing!" his brothers continued with their praising.

Kaidou sat down on the couch. "Utau-"

"Hai?" The room grew quiet except for a few whispers.

"Dude, Kaidou usually never loses. What will he do now? Hopefully he won't blow up or anything!"

After a few seconds of a dramatic pause, Kaidou smiled.

"Come over next week. I declare a rematch!" he demanded with fiery stars in his eyes. "Someone needs some discipline!"

"Declaral approved," Utau said. She gave Kaidou a firm handshake. "Ne Kukai,"

"Huh?"

"Next time, you'll also have to play DDR with me too," Utau pouted.

"Eh?"

"Hey we'll want to play too!" Unkai, Rento, and Shussuo chorused.

Kaidou sighed. "Oi, we can all play next time. Now, let's eat some ramen!"

"YEAH!!!"

"Utau, how about another ramen contest?" Kukai winked.

"Are you sure about that? You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of all your brothers when you lose! "

"Oh, you're on!"

"My my," Rento said, "what a fiesty competitive couple! Wait till mom hears about that!"

Kukai moaned. "RENTO!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

ahh! I finished! X_X dang. So much writing in one day! I am impressed with myself! xD don't worry kutau fans. There will be a bit of fluff in the next chapter. :p lol. I'm not sure about how well I write fluff though. RnR and tell me ! :]


	3. Chapter 3

--------------After Dinner-------------------  
"I'm going to drive Utau home now guys," Kukai stated.

"Yeah yeah," Kaidou blurted.

"Just remember, no making out in MY car!" Shussuo warned.

"Shussuo!" Kukai blushed. Why did his brothers have to be so embarrassing?! The older brothers snickered.

"Tee-hehehehe"

"Utau-chan, if you ever need us," Rento started.

Unkai continued. "Or if our no good brother upsets you..."

"Just give us a call and we'll give him the beating of his life!" Kaidou finished. He cracked his knuckles. They were clearly, very close siblings.

Utau politely gave a small bow. "Arigato,"

"Cut the formal crap and save it for the adults. When you're with us give us a punch in the arm, a peace sign, or even a high five!" Unkai exclaimed.  
**(A/N can you imagine Utau doing that? Cuz I can! xD)**

------Outside-----------

Utau and Kukai walked out to the car. The rain stopped a while ago. "Thanks Kukai. I had a great time,"

"No problem. And hey, I noticed,"

"Noticed what?"

"After you won DDR," Kukai said." It was the first time I saw you grin,"

The dark night hid Utau's blush. "Yeah so?"

"You look prettier when you smile. Even though it's kinda cheeky,"

"Look who's talking! And you look cute when you blush,"

"What?! I wasn't-"

"I think I see it coming again," Utau teased.

"Who knew Utau liked to tease like her brother Ikuto!"

"And what if I do?"

"Nothing. I just think that kinda turns me on," Kukai winked and gave Utau small peck on the lips.

"NO MAKING OUT IN MY CAR DAMMIT!!!" Shussuo cried through the window. "I DON'T WANT TO FIND LIPSTICK OR ANYTHING ON MY LEATHER SEATS!!!"

It was Kuukai's turn to cry. "Shussuo!"

Utau laughed. "Just drive me home before they can embarrass you anymore!"

"Hey you have a cute laugh too,"

Utau stuck her head out of the window. "NO PROMISES SHUSSUO!"

"WHAT!? Come back here you two!"

"Hurry and start the engine dammit! Let's get the hell outta here!" Utau laughed. Kukai stepped on the gas pedal, leaving a very annoyed Shussuo cursing from behind.

"KUKAI! UTAU! YOU TWO BETTER BE JOKING CUZ THAT'S MY BRAND NEW FERRARI! KUKAI YOU DO ANYTHING TO HURT IT AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU YA HEAR!?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

lol. that ending was amusing. reviews are love! 3 oh and I keep debating with myself whether this should turn into a oneshot as opposed to a three shot. I need your opinions! :] see? I promised kutau fans fluff! xD review on that too ;p lol.


End file.
